The present invention relates to toys, and particularly to a building-block type toy which permits the building blocks to be assembled according to various configurations.
A number of such building block toys are now available. An object of the present invention is to provide a new toy of the building-block type which is of very simple construction and permits assembly according to two basically different configurations.